Mistake
by Fullmetal Dr
Summary: The day I met Ichigo Kurosaki was the day I made my first friend. It was a mistake to befriend me. Everyone who did ended up hurt or dead. I thought my life was bound to get better but perhaps befriending them was a mistake.


Chapter 1

"Soul reapers just can't do their job as well as they used to can't they" I say closing the book I'm currently reading. Standing up I walk up to the coat rack and grab my brown trench coat and as I slide my hands through the sleeves I watch as it falls to the knees of my black dress pants. While walking to the door I button my coat and wrap my gray scarf once around my neck. Taking a deep breath I open the door.

The sky is gray and it will soon rain. Closing my eyes I move my right hand to the center of my chest and move my middle and index finger up and curl in my other fingers to help me find the hollows spiritual pressure. I search for the hint of spiritual pressure of a hollow. After a moment I track its location. Opening my eyes I grin as I whisper to myself "found you."

Moving my foot I use flash step and travel down the street and jump at the speed I'm going I'm soaring through the air. I forgot how much I missed the wind pressing against me. The gray clouds sooth me as I spot the hollow.

Closing my eyes once again I focus all the reiatsu around me and when I open my eyes my sheath and Zampakuto are hanging from my belt. The hollow howls into the air. His cry disgusts me and I grab my Zampakuto with my right hand and slide it out of its sheath. The sword reflects the little light in the sky. Seeing my reflection I see a look of calmness on my face. Moving my arm to my sides I feel myself start to lose my elevation. Once I hit the ground I use flash step once again and swinging my sword I slash through the hollow. He cries out in agony and while turning around I see his head. Stepping forward I step in and stab it. A moment later he disappears and behind his body I notice a soul reaper with orange hair holding a ridiculously big Zampakuto and a girl with black hair standing next to them.

Both of them look stunned as they see me. I sigh as I re sheath my Zampakuto. "You guys sure are slow," I say.

"What did you say," the reaper starts but he is interrupted by the girl who stands next to him.

"Ichigo wait a minute we don't know who this guy is."

"Listen to me who the hell are you."

"You're a soul reaper are you not," I say narrowing my eyes at him. "Your job is to protect the innocent from hollows and help souls pass into the soul society am I right."

"How do you know about soul reapers?"

Ignoring his question I continue "if I hadn't been here all these people would be dead," I say gesturing to the people who were looking around at what just happened. "Take more responsibility for your job."

"Who are you?"

Walking away I say "I'm the doctor," and before they could respond I used flash step to disappear.

I'm back at my house. Walking inside I walk up to the picture of my family. I try to smile but nothing happens. Flopping onto the couch I start to stare at the ceiling. Rain has started to fall and I end up falling asleep to the sound of the rain tapping my window.

…

I'm sitting in my house with my family. Everyone is smiling and I'm starting to lay back on the couch when a faint cry rings in the air. I'm puzzled and look around. No one seems fazed. I'm leaning back when I hear another cry. I sit up and try listening closely. Nothing happens I'm leaning back when a hand goes through our wall. No one has time to scream. The rest of it is a blur of crimson red and dead bodies.

…

I jolt out of bed taking a deep breath. A cold sweat drips down my head. I look out the window which is blurred out in a coat of fresh rain. I look down at the ground and rest my head in my hands. I'm leaning back looking at the ceiling again. There's a knock at the door and I sigh.

Opening the door I see the two people from earlier.

They were both dressed in a school uniform and looked at me in annoyance

"Why are you at my house?"

The girl pushes past me and starts scanning my house. I'm about to say something when the guy Ichigo does it for me.

"Rukia you're not supposed to barge in on people who haven't invited you in."

"Oh" she says puzzled and I sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"We followed your spiritual pressure here we have questions for you," the girl Rukia say.

Slapping myself in the face I say "fine but we're not talking here I prefer the rain."

The two of them looked at each other and decided it's fair enough. Locking the door I started walking down the empty street. The sky was still grey and the rain had died down but it felt nice to have the rain slide through my short black hair.

"All right hurry and ask me your questions."

Turning the corner Ichigo asks "Who are you."

I sigh "like I told you before I'm the doctor, but if your referring to whether I'm human, yes I am human with the abilities of a soul reaper."  
>"Are you a substitute soul reaper" the girl asks.<p>

"No," I reply suddenly stopping. After a second I start walking again. "As I said before I'm human with the abilities of a soul reaper except I don't separate my soul from my body to use my soul reaper powers."

"How does that work," Rukia asks.

"I don't know," I answer.

She steps in front of me but all I do is stop and ask "are you done with your questions."

"Please we just want to understand."

I sigh and walk past her. "Trust me you don't want to ally yourself with me."

"Wait," Ichigo calls out but he is stopped by Rukia.

"Ichigo wait. Let him go."

I continue walking down the street the rain has started to pick up pace again and I feel the rain start to soak my clothes. Looking ahead my hair starts to stick to my forehead. "No one ever does."

When I get to the end of the block I look behind me and watch as they are walking away.

Looking back I realize that it's for the best. The rain is pouring. It rained like this that day to I think. I'm standing still when a series of images are flashing in my mind. Blood, and bodies as I watched them die in front of me.

Putting my hand to my head I growl in agony "stop," but the images keep coming. "Stop" I scream letting out a burst of spiritual pressure. The brick wall next to me is being ripped to shreds and I stop taking a deep breath. Resting my back I stare at the sky and watch as the rain falls.

I've accepted my fate I think as I walk down the empty road.

I can hear my footsteps splash in the puddles that have already form. Turning down the street I stop. There was something wrong with this street. There was something foul in the air. Quickly I scan the streets. On the outside the streets look normal but it's normal. There seems to be nothing out of place and that's why I know something's wrong, quickly I focus on drawing out my Zampakuto. Holding out my right hand my Zampakuto forms in my hand. Walking through the street I notice a movement coming through a window. Quickly I start running and using a minor flash step and jump to give me enough momentum to get to the window. Slashing I break the window. The room was pitch black but there was something wrong here. Walking around the room I nearly tripped.

"Dang" I hiss. Finally I find a light switch. When I turn it on I turn around to find 3 bodies on the floor. Each of them are bleeding and the floor is stained with blood.

No I think. The images are flashing back. It's the same as it was before. Mom, dad, brother. I scream and let off a burst of spirit energy. With rage I turn around and instinctively hold up my Zampakuto. Luckily I blocked the hit of a hollow.

"You bastard," I scream slashing at it. It jumps back and I charge but it hits me sending me out the window and I hit the wall across the street.

"Ow" I groan and I watch as it jumps after me about to strike. Quickly I push myself off the wall and when I'm behind him I swing. I hit him but he's still there. Quickly it turns around and hits me to the ground.

I send off a blast of pressure to reduce damage. He's right above and I raise my blade just as he hits down. His force pushes me deeper into the ground and my release of pressure is the only thing keeping my bones from breaking. Grunting I try to push up. Once I think I'm done I see the hollows head turn and someone hits him.

Looking me up I see Ichigo standing above me. He doesn't look down but instead chases after the hollow. I'm about to get up when Rukia gives me her hand. I take it and she helps me up.

"Thanks" I grunt hunching over. Looking up I see Ichigo fighting the hollow. His skills are incredible. Swiftly he dodges the blows and even counter attacks.

"He's amazing" I say."

She looks over at me and smiles "that's Ichigo for you."

Before I know it Ichigo has killed the hollow.  
>Killing him he looks over at me.<p>

He grins and says "what do you think want to be allies."

I'm stunned.

Rukia walks and stands next to him. Ichigo holds out his hand.

It takes me a minute to comprehend this. I grab his hand and grin. "Sure why not, besides now I'm in your debt."

"Ya I guess you are."

At that moment I had made my first ally but I learned that that to was a mistake.


End file.
